


Complicated

by Skylarm53



Series: Trash and Treasure [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarm53/pseuds/Skylarm53
Summary: Sequel to The Best Damn ThingWith Oikawa stressing over the trial, Suga wants to show him that it's okay to not be perfect all the time. Will his attempts bring them closer or drive them apart?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Terushima Yuuji, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Shimizu Kiyoko
Series: Trash and Treasure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/674930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Suga

There were two different Oikawa Tooru's and Suga was quickly figuring that out.

The first Oikawa was perfectly put together without a single flaw: styled hair and designer clothes paired with a stuck-up, I'm-better-than-you attitude. He was popular and athletic, and flirted just enough to turn the odds in his favor. Girls wanted him. Guys wanted to be him. Everyone knew this Oikawa. 

The second was just... Tooru. A boy raised in a run down trailer park by abusive parents, forced to sell himself to feed their habits. He was self-conscious, insecure, and shy, but could talk anyone's ear off about volleyball or aliens. He worked hard and would do anything for the people he cared about. He wore glasses and comfy, old clothes, his hair lay flat and unstyled, and he would rather lounge around than go out. This was the real Oikawa Tooru. Only two people knew this Tooru: Iwaizumi Hajime and Suga. This was the Oikawa that Suga loved the most.


	2. Suga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be every Sunday from this point on

"You forced them to talk?" Nishinoya swung his feet where he sat on the counter, watching Suga flit around the kitchen as he struggled to cook dinner. 

"Neither Iwaizumi nor Oikawa were going to reach out to each other first and I got sick of losing sleep over Oikawa's nightmares. If I didn't calm him down fast enough, he pulled his stitches. Shit-" Suga yanked open the oven door, sighing as he pulled out the already burnt chicken. "I hate cooking! Why did I volunteer to do this?"

"You should just order takeout," Nishinoya supplied, reaching over to turn the oven off. 

"I told my mom that I would cook though. It shouldn't be this hard to bake a chicken." He abandoned the bird to check the rice on the stove, groaning when it had already stuck itself to the bottom of the pan. 

"Why not ask Oikawa to help?"

"He's in class right now and doesn't get out for another hour. Besides, he's already nervous enough about meeting my mom for the first time and going to court against his parents. The least I should be able to do is make dinner." He slumped into a kitchen chair, pushing his hair back in frustration.

"Don't they all know you're bad at cooking by now?"

"Daichi told Oikawa, but he hasn't experienced it yet. He only got his stitches out yesterday and he went to Iwaizumi's for dinner with him and his roommates."

"If I help you cook do I get to meet him tonight?"

"Absolutely not! You'll scare him off like the gremlin you are."

"As if! When are you going to let me meet him? You can't hide him from your friends forever. Daichi met him."

"You'll meet him eventually. There's just a lot going on right now."

"Fine. If you won't order takeout, what are you going to do about dinner, then? You can't serve your mom that. She'd kill you."

"I'm going to have to start over. Do you think she'd accept soup and sandwiches?"

"Are you serious?"

"...Kind of?"

"How about I help you and you throw a party next weekend for your friends to meet Oikawa, Let him invite his friends too if he wants."

"Can you even cook?"

"Asahi's been teaching me."

"You won't help me unless I agree, will you?"

Suga sighed, again, and pushed himself out of the chair. "Fine."

Both Nishinoya and Suga worked hard, making several dishes and tossing a few aside when they didn't turn out. Between them, they successfully managed one dish of rice and were still struggling to make anything else.

"Daichi said you were bad at cooking, but I didn't realize he was serious."

Suga jumped, the spoon he'd just picked up flying out of his hand. "Shit, Tooru! You scared the hell out of me!" He whirled around to face the brunette, hand over his thumping heart. Oikawa stood leaning against the wall, soda in his hand. It wasn't surprising that he was still in the clothes he'd worn to school, hair styled into perfect cowlicks that would look natural if Suga hadn't seen him without them. 

"Suga, you didn't say that the Oikawa Tooru you're dating is the one every girl on campus is dying to bang! I'm Nishinoya Yuu. It's good to meet you. Suga was going to keep you hidden from me forever."

Oikawa laughed and Suga was surprised at how relaxed he seemed. He shouldn't have been. He knew Oikawa was a good actor. "I remember you. You were with Suga at that concert a couple weeks ago. You're a pretty good dancer."

"I'm good at more than just dancing."

"Noya, I will kick you out right now if you start flirting with my boyfriend, I swear." Suga picked the spoon up off the floor and dropped it into the sink, grabbing a new one to replace it. 

"He started it! Why are you only nagging me?"

"Tooru's a serial flirt. It's one of his flaws."

"I don't have any flaws. I'm perfect," he countered, moving from his spot to drop a kiss on Suga's cheek.

"What are you even doing home? You should still be in class." He cut off the burner, stirring the potatoes again.

"Koushi, I got home half an hour ago. You and Noya were too busy fighting world war three in here to even notice. I love the apron though." For emphasis, he tucked his fingers into the strap and pulled Suga into a proper kiss that he eagerly returned. 

Suga abandoned the pot to lean into him, hands sliding into the back pocket of his jeans. It was a shame he didn't have much of a butt. "How was your first day back?"

"A billion repeated questions about how I got the cuts and bruises, as expected."

"Please tell me you didn't make up some story about how you got into a fight."

"Would I really be making it up if I did?"

"I guess not..."

"How did you get so beat up," Noya asked and Suga shot him a glare. 

"Is this even any good," Oikawa asked, motioning to the food on the stove to avoid answering. He grabbed the spoon from the pot and took a bite, grimacing as he swallowed. "Yeah, it's great if you're trying to poison us."

"It can't be that bad." Suga took the spoon to try it himself, nearly gagging. "You said Asahi was teaching you, Noya."

"I didn't say I was any good. Just figured I couldn't be as bad as you."

"Our deal is off."

"What? Oikawa, party here, next weekend. Suga's friends and yours. What do you say?"

There was only a moment of hesitation, but Oikawa answered before he could scold him.

"Sure, sounds fun."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but Koushi, do you even know what time it is?"

He pulled his found out and cursed. "My mom is going to be here any minute and she is going to kill me."

"First, get out."

"What?"

"Get out of the kitchen. I need to see if you left anything for me to cook to save your ass. I can already tell we're going to have to go shopping again tomorrow even though we just went yesterday morning. How did you manage to ruin and entire week's worth of food?"

"I'm really bad at cooking."

"I can see that. Now, go." Oikawa booted the pair from the kitchen, Suga tossing the apron over a chair on the way out.

"I don't understand what you were so worried about. He's perfect." Noya flopped sideways across the arm chair,

"I know." Sinking into the couch, Suga started to relax.

"So, Tanaka and I were talking-"

"No." Suga knew those words and nothing good ever followed when the two got to talking.

"You don't even know what I was gonna say."

"Fine. What were you going to say?"

"We're going to get our tongues pierced friday night and you should come with us."

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Oikawa, what do you think of tongue piercings!?" Suga could have hit him, but he was too busy choking back a laugh as Oikawa popped out of the kitchen wearing his apron.

"Having one or in general?"

"In general."

"They're pretty hot. My friend, Bokuto, his boyfriend has one. Bokuto asked how it felt when they met and Terushima just kissed him. He did the same to me when I asked, but it didn't go over as smoothly since they were dating then. Really makes for an interesting kiss."

"Help me convince Suga to get one."

His kicked his leg out lazily, bumping his foot into Noya's shin. "Don't use my boyfriend against me."

"I'm going friday with another friend. He has to come with us. You'll have to give up 'extracurriculars' for awhile though."

Oikawa tried to bite at his lip ring, wincing when he bit into his bare lip instead. "You're assuming that we have any."

"Do not talk to Noya about our sex life."

"What sex life? We'd have to have one first." Oikawa winked before returning to the kitchen.

"Tooru!" Suga covered his face with a throw pillow, wondering how hard it would be to smother himself. 

"You really haven't? You're kidding!"

"I'm not talking about this with you." His words were muffled by the fabric. 

"Will you get the piercing?"

"If I say yes, will you stop talking?"

"Will you actually get it?"

"...yes."

"Yes! Friday is going to be awesome."

The knock on the door couldn't have been timed better. Suga answered it, nearly getting crushed in a hug when he did.

"Koushi, it's so good to see you. You're so thin. You better be eating right."

"Hi, mom," he responded, hugging her back. He really had missed her. 

"Yuu, it's been too long." She made her way to Noya to hug him, stopping just long enough to toe off her shoes. 

Daichi and Kiyoko followed her in. "Hope you don't mind me bringing Shimizu. Her train got in late, so I didn't have time to drop her off."

"Of course not. It's good to see you." 

"You, too. Sawamura told me you got an official boyfriend. Congrats."

"I think I should be congratulating you since he finally found the guts to propose. You've got to let me know as soon as you set the date."

"Thank you. I will," she smiled.

Daichi held up three bags. "I brought takeout. Your mom told me you offered to cook, but I know how hopeless you are."

"Wow, rude."

Oikawa was there, flinging his arms around Daichi so suddenly he almost dropped the food. "I could kiss you right now. I love you. I was trying so hard to salvage something, but they destroyed the whole kitchen. So many casualties in the war."

"Sugawara Koushi! What is this?"

"I tried to make dinner. I really did. Noya said he'd help and it just got worse. It wasn't all me."

"That's not what I asked. Both of you need to come clean this now. Is anything in here edible?"

"Tooru, what did you make?"

"Nothing. I was washing dishes so I could cook. All the pots I needed were used to create poison."

"Rude!"

"Koushi, get in there and clean up your mess. Now."

"Yes, ma'am. First, mom, this is Oikawa Tooru. Tooru, this is my mom." 

Suga watched Oikawa's smile start to falter, nerves taking over for a split second to tug the edges of his lips down before that blinding smile was back on his face. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Sugawara."

She ignored his outstretched hand to pull him into a hug and Suga didn't miss the way he tensed before tentatively returning the embrace. "You can call me mom, Tooru. All Koushi's friends and past boyfriends have. If that's comfortable for you, that is. How about we take care of the stressful stuff while Koushi and Yuu get the kitchen cleaned up?"

"Yeah, okay..." A tight-lipped grimace replaced his smile.

"I've got him," Daichi whispered to Suga as he pushed both him and Noya toward the kitchen.

"I'll help with the cleaning to give you some privacy." Kiyoko followed them as Daichi, Oikawa, and Suga's mom made their way to the couch. 

Suga wanted to listen in on the conversation happening in the living room, but he didn't want Nishinoya to overhear about Oikawa's past. He was sure Kiyoko already knew. Daichi always told her about his cases each night to get them off his chest. They'd vent to each other about their work and then relax the rest of the evening. It was a routine that worked for them. Nishinoya, however, knew nothing, and Suga did his best to keep it that way, clanking dishes louder than necessary and running the water on full blast to rinse. 

They'd nearly gotten all of them done when his mother called them to a stop. "Alright, Koushi. You can finish after we eat. We should at least have plates and utensils for everyone now." 

Suga cut off the water and took the towel from Noya to dry his hands. His mom was laying the takeout on the table, but Oikawa and Daichi were nowhere in sight. 

"Tooru?"

"Sawamura and Tooru went to the bedroom so he could collect himself for a moment. Go on." 

Suga didn't question it, disappearing down the hall to his room. Oikawa paced the floor while Daichi stood to the side of the doorway. As soon as Suga came in, Daichi gave him a nod and returned to the kitchen, shutting the door behind him. Suga sat on the bed and held his arms open, wrapping them tightly around the brunette when he fell into them and pressing kisses to his hair, careful not to mess up the cowlicks. 

"I don't know how I'm going to face them in court, Koushi. I'm... I'm so afraid."

"It's okay, Tooru. I'll be with you every step of the way. You can focus on me. Tune everyone else out and speak to me. You will get through it, I promise. Everything is going to be okay."

It took a few more minutes for Oikawa to calm down enough to rejoin everyone. Suga saw it the moment Oikawa stepped through the bedroom doorway into the hall; his shoulders squared, back straightened, head lifted high and proud, and a strut found it's way into his walk. He'd put his facade back on and Suga knew that no one other than himself would see through the act. He wanted Oikawa to feel comfortable being himself, to know that people would accept him even if he wasn't perfect all the time, but now wasn't the time to convince him of that. Now, as they sat at the dinner table and Oikawa laughed while Daichi and his mom told embarrassing stories about Suga's childhood, Suga took a moment to relax and try to convince himself of what he had just told Oikawa. 

Everything was going to be okay. 


	3. Oikawa

Oikawa's second meeting with Mrs. Sugawara had gone well and he smiled as he left her office. She had walked him through what to expect during the trial and even got it approved for his parents to be removed from the courtroom during his testimony and he would leave the room during theirs. A screen would be placed between the defense and prosecution tables during the rest of the trial to block their view of each other. It had taken a weight from his shoulders. Mrs. Sugawara had also taken photos of each of his injuries, so he wouldn't have to strip on the stand. She said the more photos they had, the better the case, so Oikawa was on his way to Iwaizumi's to ask if he still had any of the photos he'd taken over the years. 

He let himself into the flat when no one answered the door and headed down the hall to Iwaizumi's room. He'd never knocked before, but instantly regretted not doing so this time. Iwaizumi and Akaashi were tangled in each other's arms, the only clothes in sight scattered across the floor. He slammed the door shut as they jerked apart.

"What the hell?!" 

"My virgin eyes!" Oikawa made his way back down the hall to the kitchen after screaming his reply.

"Nothing about you is virgin!"

He leaned against the counter, waiting and popped open a can of soda from the fridge. After a moment, Iwaizumi met him, red-faced and scowling. He'd found his boxers before coming out, but the rest of him was bare, the hickey's and scratches Akaashi had left on full display.

"How do you always manage to cockblock me?"

"Put a sock on the door or something."

"Then Bokuto and Kuroo would barge in. What do you want?"

"I just came from the meeting with my lawyer."

"How'd it go?"

"Good. I feel more like I can handle it now. Do you still have all those photos you took?"

"Yeah, you need them?"

"Could you email them to Mrs. Sugawara. She says they'll help solidify the case." He handed Iwaizumi the card with her info.

"Hope she's expecting a big file. There's been a lot." The only thing left on Iwaizumi's old computer were photos of Oikawa's injuries. Last time he'd checked was in high school, and there had been over five hundred photos. He'd stopped taking photos of the repetitive ones like the cigarette burns and focused only on the distinguishable ones after that. Iwaizumi followed Oikawa to the living room, stopping at the couch as the brunette continued to the door. 

"The more the better. Tell Akaashi I said hi." He laughed, dodging the pillow thrown at him.

"Get out of here."

"Have fun!" He slipped out the door and another pillow thumped into it behind him. 

With nothing else to do, Oikawa made his way back to Suga's flat, not yet able to consider it his own. He was glad for the progress in his best friend's relationship, but he couldn't help feeling insecure about his own in response. This was the longest he'd gone without sleeping with someone he was interested in and the only relationship he'd been in since Iwaizumi which made him feel worse. The furthest he had Suga had gone was making out - he didn't count the almost blow job at the concert - and they hadn't done that since he'd gotten stitches. The only kisses they shared were fleeting, Suga always pulling away entirely too soon, save when Noya had been over. They rarely even cuddled now. He couldn't help but wonder if Suga was actually disgusted after seeing his true self. He hadn't even wanted to introduce Oikawa to his friends. 

With a sigh, he pushed open the door to the flat. The lights were off and it was silent. He started to call out before remembering that Suga was out with Noya and another friend tonight and wouldn't be home until late. Another sigh escaped his lips as he went to shower. Dressed in his comfy clothes, he settled onto the couch with leftovers from the night before and turned on the TV to reruns of The X-Files.

He hadn't planned to fall asleep there.


	4. Suga

Suga was laughing, mind fuzzy with a good buzz as he pushed open the door to his flat. He sobered quickly upon seeing what was on TV, turning to shove Noya and Tanaka back out the door. "Tonight was fun. We'll have to do it again sometime. I'll see you tomorrow." He shut the door against their protests and locked it. 

He made his way around the couch and looked down at Oikawa, a frown etched into his face as he slept. Suga shook the brunette's shoulder gently. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Oikawa's eyes opened slowly, heavy lidden with sleep. He reached up, tugging Suga down on top of him.

"Tooru?"

"Just a little while longer," he mumbled, nodding back off.

"What am I going to do with you," Suga asked himself, smoothing the crease between Oikawa's brows with his thumb. The other let out a content sigh, face finally relaxing. Suga repositioned himself to get more comfortable, then closed his eyes to sleep.


	5. Oikawa

It was too hot and the weight on top of him was annoying. He pushed it off, just wanting to return to the bliss of sleep. The thud and groan that followed finished waking him. Peeling his eyes open, he glanced off the side of the couch where Suga lay rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, Koushi. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay." He yawned, sitting up to stretch.

Oikawa rubbed at the crick in his neck and stood, pulling Suga up when he held out his hand. "Why were we sleeping on the couch?"

"I tried to wake you up to go to bed last night and you pulled me down and held me captive."

"Sorry." He leaned in to kiss Suga, lips landing against his cheek when he turned his head away.

"Morning breath. I didn't get to brush my teeth after drinking." He trailed his fingers across Oikawa's cheek before pulling away to head into the bathroom. 

He sighed. Another kiss avoided albeit with a different excuse this time. His mood was already souring as he went to the bathroom to brush his own teeth.

Suga spit the paste into the sink and rinsed it down. "Are you sure you feel up to a party tonight? You don't look too good."

The bathroom light glinted off something in Suga's mouth. He paused in his own brushing, reaching out to take the man's chin. His speech was garbled with a mouth full of paste. "Uphen."

"That's gross, Tooru. Finish brushing." He pushed his hand away.

He did, spitting the paste in the sink and dropping his brush in the holder. He caught Suga's chin again. "What's in your mouth?"

"Hmm... Should I tell you?" A teasing smile on his lips, he barely opened them to talk. Oikawa ran his thumb across the other's lips, gently pushing them apart, but Suga kept his teeth together. After a moment, he opened his mouth only to bite lightly on the invading digit. Oikawa took the opening to push his thumb further in when Suga jerked away from him. "Ow, Tooru."

His hand fell limp by his side. "Sorry." Without another word, he left the bathroom and went to their room, pulling out clothes.

"What's going on? What's wrong," Suga asked, following him.

"You tell me. You're the one who won't kiss me."

"I already told you why."

"Then I guess nothing's wrong. Everything is just fine." He moved past Suga in the doorway, turning his shoulder so he wouldn't touch him and returned to the bathroom. 

Suga came in while he was turning on the shower, shutting the door behind him. He wrapped his arms around Oikawa from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. "What's really wrong? I can't help fix anything if you don't tell me. Please? I don't like fighting with you."

Oikawa took Suga's hands, gently pulling them from around him. He turned and pressed his forehead against the other's. "Just kiss me. Please. I'll beg if I have to. All I want is for you to kiss me again. I don't care if my cut is still healing. I don't care if it hurts."

"I can't."

"Why?" Oikawa pulled away, putting space between them.

"My mouth hurts too much right now."

"We haven't done anything for your mouth to be sore. That's a lame excuse." He was pouting.

"Blame Noya and his dumb ideas." Suga opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out. It was swollen around the metal bar stuck through it. "If I could kiss you right now, I would, but this thing hurts like hell."

"Oh..." Seeing the piercing only made Oikawa want to kiss him more. When that was all he said, Suga stepped away from him, pulling his shirt over his head. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to shower before all the hot water is gone. Join me?" He stepped out of his jeans. 

Oikawa had to look away, biting at his lip. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Probably not, but I don't care. If you won't join me then it's your turn to give me a reason."

He didn't look at him. He couldn't. It was the longest he'd gone without sex and he knew he would break. He couldn't handle the rejection he was sure he'd receive. "There's no way I could keep my hands to myself."

A hand slipped under his shirt, roaming up over his chest before coming back down to rest just under the waist band of his sweats. "Whoever said we had to keep our hands to ourselves? Just our mouths." Suga's voice was quiet in his ear, breath tickling as his hand slid further down and Oikawa let out a low groan. "Shower with me."

It wasn't a question that time, but Oikawa nodded anyway.


	6. Suga

After they had cuddled, Oikawa had to take another shower to style his hair before the party. Suga had gone to pick up supplies which consisted of alcohol and pizza. As expected, Daichi and Kiyoko were the first to arrive, always early.

"Pay up," Kiyoko said without even greeting him first.

"What?"

"How do you always win?" Daichi pulled out his wallet, handing her a twenty that she pokceted.

"I know your friends better than you do, apparently."

"What did you two bet on this time?"

Daichi poked Suga just above his collar bone where Oikawa had managed to leave a hickey before he could stop him. "Whether or not you'd done anything yet. I thought you'd at least wait until the trial was over."

"I'm changing." He went back to his room to find a shirt that would hide the mark, grabbing a turtleneck. The pair just smiled when he returned. "Why'd you get here so early? There's nothing to set up since Noya's bringing the music. I don't know if I should be scared about that, though."

"To tell you that we set the date for this coming Spring. What do you say? Will you be my best man?"

"No shit! I'd kill you if you even thought about asking anyone else."

"That violence makes me want to reconsider."

"Too late!"

"If you kill him, wait until after we're married so I can get the life support."

"Don't take his side."

Suga laughed. Arms wrapped around his stomach, Oikawa's chin resting on his shoulder. He was more relaxed than Suga had ever seen him. "Why are you killing Daichi?"

"I'm not. This time."

"You know, I can never tell if you're joking or serious," Daichi grumbled, lounging back on the couch.

"Good."

It wasn't long before others arrived. Noya, Tanaka, and Asahi were first, followed by Iwaizumi, Kuroo, Bokuto, Terushima, and Akaashi. Finally, Hinata, Yachi, and Kageyama arrived. All of his friends were more than ecstatic to meet Oikawa and Suga couldn't help noticing the common energy level among Oikawa's friends. He hated the mask that Oikawa had put on again though, the pretense that he was perfect fooling everyone except Suga and Iwaizumi. Suga drank his annoyance away, easily loosing count of how much he had consumed, only adding to it each time he saw Noya flirting with Oikawa. Not even Daichi's worried glances cut through the buzz filling his head, numbing his concerns as he danced with Oikawa, Noya, and Tanaka.

"How drunk are you?" Iwaizumi had caught him when he tripped over a chair on the way to the kitchen for another drink. The man had a soda in his hand, clearly the babysitter for tonight. That thought sent Suga into a giggling fit as he pulled away from him. Or, tried to. Iwaizumi's grip was gentle, but firm and Suga pouted when he wouldn't let go. "What is with you setters and pouting."

The question didn't help, sending him into another fit of laughter and he latched onto Iwaizumi's arm to stay upright. The world spun as he was lifted up, Iwaizumi carrying him down the hall and dropping him on a bed. "Go to sleep."

"I don't wanna." He sat up and suddenly his stomach lurched. Iwaizumi thrust a trash can into his arms just in time. When he was done, Iwaizumi took the can from him, pushed him back down, and covered him with a blanket. 

"You're as much work as he is," he grumbled, leaving the room. Suga didn't get to ponder that thought, eyes falling closed as the energy of the party left him.


	7. Oikawa

Iwaizumi put Suga to bed, but the rest of the party was still going. Daichi and Kiyoko left shortly after. Kuroo, Bokuto, and Terushima joined Noya, Hinata, and Tanaka to dance while Asahi, Yachi, Kageyama, and Akaashi talked in the kitchen. Oikawa had been dancing, but he'd stopped when Kuroo started to get handsy. Iwaizumi cut him off, so he started stealing drinks from others until Iwaizumi yelled and forced him to sit in the kitchen. 

"You're such a mom, Iwa." He leaned against the wall next to him, stealing a sip from his soda which Iwaizumi grabbed from him.

"Someone has to watch you idiots. Who knows what trouble you'd cause without supervision."

"Oikawa! Come dance with me!" Noya pulled him over before he could refuse, a cheer erupting from the drunk group. He didn't want to dance with them anymore, but his pride wouldn't let him leave before they were through. A can was shoved into his hand, expectant eyes waiting for him to drink. He did, the beer bitter on his tongue. He still hated alcohol, but wouldn't let anyone know. He didn't want to explain why. The buzz hit by the end of the first can, but a second had already been handed to him. His savior was the hand on his arm, dragging him away when he downed half of it. His best friend only let him suffer so much.

Iwaizumi shut the party down at midnight. He sent Terushima and and Kuroo to the extra rooms of the flat, forcing Bokuto to squeeze into the cab of his truck with him and Akaashi since the three of them had rode over in the bed and he didn't trust Bokuto and Terushima alone together when they were drunk. The other three each had designated drivers. 

Exhausted, Oikawa went to his own room, curling up next to Suga who moved closer without waking.


	8. Oikawa

"'N'it off," came the muffled demand as Suga stuffed his head under the pillow to block out Oikawa's alarm. He groaned, turning it off instead of snoozing it for the third time. He'd be late for his astronomy class meeting if he didn't get up. Reluctantly, Oikawa left the warmth of the blankets and went to the window, brushing the curtains away to look at the still dark sky. It was only four in the morning. Why his teacher had scheduled such and early class meeting on a Sunday morning he didn't know, but he did know that it was going to be a long first day back at work after the party the night before. Usually, he didn't work Sundays, but Mr. Sugawara thought it would be a good idea for his first day back to consist of no customers and inventory.

Oikawa didn't regret it though. He'd gotten to see Suga truly drunk and it had been fun to watch. He was a little sad that he'd miss seeing how Suga dealt with the hangover, however.

Snoring could be heard from the two rooms as Oikawa made his way to the kitchen. He started coffee and sat in the silence until it was done, contemplating skipping the meeting. 

A hand snagged the cup he had poured from his own, it's mate wrapping around his waist. "Ugh, how much sugar did you put in this?"

"None. You know I drink it black."

"That's why it's gross. How could you feed me something so terrible?" Suga sank into a chair, still half asleep. 

"I didn't. You stole my coffee." Oikawa took the cup back, pushing a bottle of aspirin into Suga's hand.

"Make me mine." He shook a couple pills out and swallowed them dry.

"You're bossy when you're hungover. You should go back to bed."

"Come with me."

"I can't. I have to get ready and go to class." He grimaced looking at the time and chugged his coffee, burning his throat slightly in the process. 

"No. Bed." Suga was pouting and Oikawa couldn't look at him. He'd give in without a doubt. 

"I really can't."

"Then make me coffee."

"Why do you want coffee so bad? You don't have to be awake this early," Oikawa asked, already getting another mug out for him.

"If you won't come back to bed, I'm going with you."

"I'm going straight to work from class. I won't be home until tonight. Oikawa needed Suga to go back to bed so he could get ready. Already he was going to have to wear a hat because he wouldn't have time to style his hair. 

"I'm not letting you out of my sight today."

"Why?"

"Noya," Suga said as if that cleared up anything. Oikawa thought back to the party. Noya had danced with him each time Suga left to get a drink and when he'd gone to bed, Noya had immediately pulled Oikawa back to dance again. It hadn't been "come dance with us", but "come dance with me". He remembered their first meeting; Suga accusing Noya of flirting, Noya saying Suga would keep Oikawa hidden from him forever, how freely Suga had kissed him then when he had refused to before and even after Noya left. 

"Are you jealous?"

"Yes." Suga admitted it easily, drinking his coffee. "I don't trust him and that's why you're not leaving my side until he gives up."

Then you must not trust me either, Oikawa thought. Looking at the time again, Oikawa knew he didn't have time for a shower. "Fine, let's go to bed." He snatched the half-drank cup from Suga and dumped it down the sink against his protests. Of all the terrible things Oikawa knew he was, a cheater was not one of them and it hurt that Suga thought he could do something like that. He headed down the hall without waiting. 

Oikawa's back was to Suga when he climbed into bed after him. Suga snuggled close and pressed his nose to his neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Koushi."

When Oikawa was sure Suga was asleep, he carefully untangled himself from the other's embrace and grabbed his bag and clothes. He changed in the bathroom to avoid waking him, smooshed his hair into semi-compliance under a beanie, and left to wander the streets before work. He hated leaving the way he did, but he didn't want to be there right then.


	9. Suga

The bells on the door of the shop jingled violently as a man stormed in, heading behind the counter to grab the brunette worker and drag him into the back room. The owner watched in confusion, then shook his head and returned to his task. 

"You left," Suga accused, fixing Oikawa with a glare. Despite his lack of effort in his appearance, Oikawa still looked amazing and it was hard for Suga to stay mad at him.

"I had to."

"You left without me. Even after I told you that I would go with you."

"We can't be together all the time. We each have our own classes and jobs. You can't physically be by my side twenty-four-seven."

"Not all the time. Just until Noya gives up. How could you-"

"I'm not a cheater," Oikawa interupted, making Suga pause. "Trailer trash, piece of shit, good for nothing, stupid, failure of a son, prostitute, whore. I'm a lot of terrible things, but 'cheater' is not one of them. I thought you would at least know that. I'll find somewhere else to stay for a few days. Maybe I'll stay with Noya, so you'll have a reason as to why you don't trust me."

"Tooru," he called, grabbing his hand as he started for the door. Oikawa pulled it away without looking at him. 

"I have to get back to work."

He returned to the store front, leaving Suga alone to sink into one of the chairs. His head hurt, tongue throbbed, and his heart ached. This wasn't what he'd wanted to happen.


	10. Oikawa

"Can I stay here for a few nights?"

"One night. Then you have to face Suga and work it out."

"Harsh, Iwa," Oikawa said, laying back on the man's bed. He was exhausted both mentally and physically. He knew he'd hurt Suga with what he'd said, but Suga had hurt him too with his lack of trust. 

"Suga cares about you. He's staying with you through everything and wants to support you. You need to work it out."

"He thinks I could cheat on him."

"You? Cheat?" Iwaizumi laughed. "He's your first relationship since me. Where did he get that idea?"

"Because of his friend Noya trying to flirt with me."

"At the party? Yeah, he was flirting, but you were too busy staring at Suga to really acknowledge him."

Oikawa shrugged, staring at the ceiling. Now he regretted agreeing to the party, but it was too late to take it back. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Talk to him. Explain it so he understands," Iwaizumi answered, laying beside him. "You both love each other, so I'm sure you'll work it out. Just don't shut down and get defensive mis-conversation. Sex isn't a fix-all either."

"We haven't had sex."

"Seriously?"

"Most we've done is jerk each other off and I'm starting to think he only did that because we were arguing and he wanted me in a good mood before the party."

"You really are serious about him then."

"It's not that I don't want to sleep with him. I do, but he's refused to kiss me since I first got out of the hospital because of the stitches. When they came out, his excuse was that he didn't want to risk reopening the cut. He had no problem kissing me in front of Noya, but went right back to refusing the minute he was gone. Then he went and got his tongue pierced and is using it as an excuse. When I tried to ask him about it, he said he already told me why. I just don't understand."

Iwaizumi was silent for a moment as he thought. Finally, after a few minutes, he spoke. "Maybe he has given you his real reason. If it were Keiji, I wouldn't want to kiss him while he still had a fresh cut. I'd want it to heal first, so it doesn't reopen and we don't have to wait longer. He's afraid of Noya trying to steal you, so he probably kissed you in front of him to hide that there were any issues. I don't know anything about tongue piercings though and I don't want to, so you'd have to ask Terushima on that one."

It made more sense with Iwaizumi explaining it, but why couldn't Suga just say that. The thought struck Oikawa that maybe he had and he just hadn't really listened. It made him feel guilty.

"I've got work soon. You want a ride?" His best friend always seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Yeah."


	11. Suga

"Wow, you look like shit." Daichi handed him the frappuccino he'd requested and Suga slurped a quarter of it down in one go.

"Thanks. I feel like it too."

"What happened? You only ask me to bring you liquid diabetes when you're upset."

"I fought with Tooru."

"About Noya?"

"Sort of, yeah."

"Don't tell me you got clingy and tried to glue yourself to his side?"

"Would I do something like that?" At Daichi's look, Suga sighed. "Okay, maybe I did a little."

"Forcing him to stay close is only going to drive him away."

"I know that, but-"

"'But' nothing. You need to get over your fear of Noya stealing him. When Noya 'stole' Asahi, you weren't dating him. Both you and Noya were interested and flirting. He just asked him out first."

"Still..."

"No. Noya and Asahi are still together. He may flirt, but he's not going to steal Oikawa and you should trust Oikawa not to let him if he does try."

"You're supposed to make me feel better, not attack me," Suga muttered, bringing his drink back up for another sip.

"I brought you coffee and you want to demote me from best friend to just a friend?"

"Why are you my best friend again?"

Daichi hit his shoulder and he laughed. "Where is Oikawa anyway? He should be off work by now."

"He said he was going to stay somewhere else for a few days."

"You really pissed him off that much?"

"He didn't seem angry. It was more like he was tired and just didn't want to deal with it. Just said he had work to do."

"Sugawara Koushi, you did not try to talk to him about this while he was at work. Tell me you're joking." Suga just ducked his head, feeling worse under the intensity of Daichi's gaze. "You owe him several apologies.

"I know..."

Daichi opened his mouth to say something when the door opened. "Hey, Oikawa."

"Hi, Daichi. Could I ask you to leave? I need to talk to Koushi."

"Sure, no problem. We were done anyway." He shot Suga a meaningful glance as he got up, slipping out the door. 

Oikawa took the recently vacated place on the couch, but Suga didn't look at him. He stared at the drink in his hands, trying to figure out how to apologize.

"Koushi, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I could never cheat on you and it hurt that you thought I might. I should have listened to you when you gave me all your reasonings too. I was just being... selfish."

Suga met his eyes. "I'm sorry, too. I never thought you would cheat on me. I was afraid that you would leave me for Noya. I should have trusted you and I never should have cornered you at the shop either. I just got so jealous when Noya flirted with you and seeing him dancing with you drove me insane. I don't want to lose you to anyone."

"Are we... good then?"

"Yeah, I think so." Oikawa smiled one of his rare, real smiles. Without thinking, Suga leaned in to kiss him, surprised when he turned his head away.

"I'm trying to respect what you said," he explained.

"Damn what I said for now." Suga caught his face between his hands and turned his head to press their lips together. Oikawa didn't hesitate to return the kiss, reaching out to pull Suga over until he straddled his lap. Suga pulled away for air and Oikawa trailed kissed down his neck. He didn't care, just wanting to enjoy this moment.

"I love yo- Shit, that's cold!" Oikawa arched up, nearly launching Suga off him, but an arm around his waist kept him from falling. Looking down, Suga could see that his drink had fallen over, soaking the couch cushion where Oikawa had been sitting as it melted.

"My sugar!" Suga scrambled to clean it up before he lost all of it or it could stain the couch while Oikawa went to change his jeans. 

When he returned, he pressed another kiss to Suga's lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	12. Oikawa

He was nothing more than a bundle of nerves on the stand, hands curled into fists so tightly his nails cut little half-moons into his palms. He'd forgone makeup under Mrs. Sugawara's advice, the scarring lip on full display. He couldn't look at anyone as the attorney his parents had hired questioned him. She was harsh like he'd been warned, berating him with questions, but he hadn't needed a warning. Oikawa knew what she was like as he'd slept with her before. He stared at the top of the stand as he answered her.

"Is it true that you attacked your father first?"

"No."

"Mr. Oikawa, did you or did you not prostitute yourself, sleeping with strangers for money?"

"Objection, relevance," Mrs. Sugawara interjected. She'd already known this would be brought up, but she still wanted to fight it. 

"A demonstration of the witness's character."

"I'll allow it. Over-ruled," the judge stated. "Mr. Oikawa, answer the question."

"I did, but-"

"Is it also true that you are known around your college for being a playboy?"

He grit his teeth. "It is."

"You were also fired from your previous job after a run-in with one of your clients, correct?"

Oikawa glanced up at her cold, unforgiving face - a mistake - and froze. How did she know about that? He hadn't told either of his parents anything about the restaurant.

"Your Honor, could you please direct the witness to answer?"

"Mr. Oikawa, answer the question or I will hold you in contempt."

Oikawa swallowed the lump in his throat and returned his gaze to the stand. "Yes, that's correct."

"Are you certain that you're not mistaking normal, parental discipline for this supposed abuse and lashing out at your parents in response for your own shortcomings?"

"I'm certain. There was nothing parental about the way they treated me. Parents don't hurt there children."

"No further questions." She took her seat back at the bench. 

Mrs. Sugawara approached the stand. "Mr. Oikawa, can you tell the court how long this abuse has been going on?"

"It started when I was four or five, I think. It was mostly between the two of them, but then they directed it toward me."

"How did they abuse you?"

"First, with words. They would berate me and call me names, always putting me down. As I got older, it became physical. They would hit me, kick me, shove me into walls or furniture. My father would put his cigarettes out against my skin and my mother threw things. If I flinched, they'd keep doing it until I didn't."

"In your own words, can you tell the court what happened during the most recent confrontation?"

"I made a comment about barely affording college because I was buying my father's booze and whores. He slammed my head into the coffee table and cut my mouth with his knife, then hit my sister when she tried to stop him. We had an agreement that he wouldn't touch her, so I hit him to keep him away from her. My sister's husband had to break us apart."

"Why did you begin prostituting yourself?"

"I volunteered to do it, so my parents wouldn't force my sister to."

"How old were you at the time?"

"Eight."

"And when was the last time you saw a 'client'?"

"About a month ago. It was a week or so before I filed the charges against my parents."

"Was this the woman who got you fired from your job at the restaurant?"

"It is."

"Can you tell the court what happened?"

"She was a friend of my parents who had bought me before. She came into the restaurant with some friends already drunk, demanded to sit in my section, and proceeded to make very loud comments about my 'services'. I had to apologize several times to the other customers, especially parents with their kids. When I got home, she was already there and had paid my mother for me again. My boss pulled me into the back on my shift the following week and fired me then."

"To the best of your knowledge, what happened with the money you made?"

"It was spent on rent, alcohol, and cigarettes. My father would also use it to buy his own prostitutes."

"Objection! Your Honor, this is heresay. The witness is demonizing my clients."

"The witness is merely describing what he believes happened with the money he made from your parents prostituting him. If it sounds like Mr. Oikawa is demonizing them, then that stands as a judgement against your clients' characters," Mrs. Sugawara defended. 

"Over-ruled," he replied. "Mrs. Sayaki, you chose to attempt to denounce Mr. Oikawa's character. It is only fair and equal that he may attempt to denounce your clients' as well."

Mrs. Sayaki sat down angrily and the questioning resumed.

"You're twenty-three now?"

"Yes."

"So this prostitution has been going on for fifteen years?"

"Yes."

"Approximately, how many women would you guess you have sold yourself to in that time."

"Exactly five-thousand-six-hundred-thirteen."

"Exactly?" He could see the surprise.

"I kept a record."

"Your Honor, a moment to do the math, if you will?"

"Go ahead."

Mrs. Sugawara returned to her bench, doing the math with Daichi. Oikawa watched as she ran the numbers a second time, then pushed the paper to him to run them a third. Behind them, he could see Suga, lips pressed into a thin line and a grim expression on his face. Mrs. Sugawara approached him again. 

"Five-thousand-six-hundred-thirteen? Are you sure you didn't miscount?"

"I didn't miscount. The busiest days, I would see five or six women. That didn't start until I was in high school to make up for the days I didn't see anyone because of volleyball games. It didn't matter how tired I was or if I had plans. They paid, so I was expected to deliver or there would be consequences. There were times I was out all night and had to sleep through morning classes to recover. The only thing my parents did right was require a clean STI screening from anyone they didn't know and friends they knew well. It would cut into profits if I got an infection."

"I see. How did you earn the title of playboy at your college?"

"I flirt a lot. With both teachers and classmates. I'm not the best with some subjects, so I would flirt to tip the odds in favor of passing."

"Have you ever slept with any of your teachers for a passing grade?"

"No. I would never actually sleep with any of my teachers."

"How many of your classmates have you slept with?"

"Nine."

"Did you require payment from any of them?"

"No. We agreed to sleep together either to relieve stress from upcoming exams or because we were drunk and both felt the attraction." The latter had only happened once, but he didn't mention that.

"Did you date any of them?"

"No, they were flings."

"Of those nine, how many were female?"

"Zero."

"They were all male?"

"It's hard to be sexually attracted to women when you're forced to sleep with them for most of your life. "It was the same thing he had told his sister in the hospital. "I've known I was gay since middle school."

"Objection. Your Honor, these questions are biased. They are influenced by Mrs, Sugawara's personal relationship with the witness."

"I stand here now as an attorney hired by Mr. Oikawa's sister to represent him, not as the mother of his current boyfriend. I have no further questions for this witness, but if it will appease the defense, I will allow my paralegal, Mr. Sawamura, to question the defense and present our evidence in my place and remain silent except to advise him as he needs."

The judge didn't appear amused, more annoyed at another hold up. "If it will keep this trial moving, then that is how we will proceed. I ask the court officers to take Mr. Oikawa into another room to wait and bring in the defendants."

Oikawa followed an officer through a door off the side of the courtroom and sat in a chair with the bottle of water he'd been handed. His hands shook too bad for him to manage more than a few tiny sips before he gave up for fear of spilling it on himself. He tapped his foot as he waited, finally getting up to pace the room. His parents' testimonies were taking much longer than he had. 

When he was finally brought back into the courtroom, a TV had been rolled in. Daichi launched into a presentation of evidence, the number next to the file on screen stating that there were more than seven-hundred photos. He only showed the worst of the photos of Oikawa's injuries with a few collages compiled of the repetitive ones like the cigarette burns. Daichi ended the presentation with the most recent injuries, a bruise blackening under his eye and across his temple, and the before and after of the stitches for his lips. There was more evidence after that; signed receipts from where Oikawa had paid the rent or utility bills, receipts from convenience stores showing purchases of excessive amounts of alcohol, and even a few of the STI screening results he had mentioned. Oikawa didn't know how Mrs. Sugawara had found them, but he was glad she had. 

The judge called for an hour recess for lunch and Mrs. Sugawara steered Oikawa away from his parents and out of the courthouse to a cafe down the street. After a few minutes, Daichi showed up with Suga and Eilana in tow. Mrs. Sugawara bought the group lunch while she, Daichi, and Eilana talked quietly about the trial. 

Oikawa couldn't bring himself to eat, picking small chunks of bread out of his sandwich and dropping them on the plate. Suga reached over and took the sandwich, stealing a bite.

"It's good. Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat anyway." Suga pressed the sandwich to his lips, hand on Oikawa's thigh as he scooted closer. His hand slid down between his legs and Oikawa glanced at the other three who hadn't noticed anything yet. Was Suga really going to do this here? In front of his mom and Oikawa's sister?

"Ow-umph!" Oikawa's yelp of pain at the pinch to his inner thigh was cut off as Suga shoved the sandwich into his mouth. 

"Eat or I'll pinch you again."

Oikawa shot him a glare, rubbing his leg and taking the sandwich back while Daichi laughed. Mrs. Sugawara and Eilana watched with amused smiles and Suga just flashed an innocent grin. 

"You're mean."

"You love it."

He ate his sandwich despite the churning of his stomach. Too soon, they returned to the courtroom for the judges ruling. 

"After reviewing the testimonies and evidence, the court hereby finds both Oikawa Yukihisa and Oikawa Azusa guilty of both child abuse and domestic abuse. Oikawa Yukihisa is to serve fifteen years without possibility of parole and Oikawa Azusa will serve eleven without possibility of parole. On the charges of coercion and enticement of prostitution, the court finds both Oikawa Yukihisa and Oikawa Azusa guilty. Both parties are to serve an additional twenty year sentence without possibility of parole. Oikawa Tooru, as you have admitted to numerous acts of prostitution, I cannot justifiably, as a member of the court, let you walk away without any prosecution despite the fact that you were coerced into doing so. As you are a first time offender, the court orders you to pay a fine of $2,500 and serve community service every Saturday for the next two months. Understood?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Court adjourned." The judge banged his gavel once on the bench, the loud knock echoing throughout the silent room and Oikawa let out a breath. 

It was over.


	13. Suga

Oikawa was puking in the bathroom. He'd barely made it home before his nerves caught up to him. Suga had tried to go in to comfort him, but Oikawa had shoved his foot against the door to keep him out. 

"Tooru?"

"I'm fine, just give me a moment."

He didn't sound fine, but Suga wouldn't push it. "Okay, just yell if you need me." He was glad he'd made the man eat at lunch, at least.

"Koushi, stop worrying. He'll be just fine once he calms down. This isn't unusual," his mom assured him. They'd all come back with them, Daichi volunteering to cook dinner, Eilana taking to the couch to watch TV - the resemblance between the siblings uncanny as the x-files played - and his mom organizing her notes from the case. He sank into a seat across from her at the table. 

"We won, so why?"

"He was so stressed that his body needs a way to relieve it now that the pressure is gone. He hyper-fixated on the trial, but he'll be fine once he stops thinking about it."

Eilana glanced over the back of the couch at them, picking up the remote. "There's only two things that can distract him from his thoughts and I don't have a volleyball, so..." She cranked the volume up on the TV, the theme song distorted from the high volume, but recognizable. After a minute, Oikawa emerged, pale-faced and zombie-like. He moved to the couch, grabbed the blanket off the back to wrap around himself, and curled up next to his sister with his eyes glued to the screen. She rested an arm around him and returned the volume to a normal level. 

Suga let his head thump against the table, muttering, "alien-loving freak. He'd leave me for an alien, I just know it." His mom laughed, but said nothing. 

"How am I supposed to come up with $2500 that soon," he asked quietly when the commercial break started. "I don't even get paid for two weeks and it's going to be a short check."

"I can front you the money and you can pay it back slowly," Eilana offered.

"No. You already paid for the hospital visit and to have Mrs. Sugawara represent me. I can't ask anymore of you."

It was clear that Oikawa wouldn't accept any offers of help. He had too much pride to do so. Suga had more than enough in his savings to cover the cost. He just had to figure out how to convince Oikawa to accept it. Maybe he'd slip it into his bag and never admit to it. 

"I know that look, Koushi," His mom glanced at him, keeping her voice low. "Whatever you're planning, it will cause problems. If you want to help him, you need to talk and agree in private. Financial problems destroy relationships more than anything else. Don't pout. I don't care if you don't want to hear this from me."

He was about the reply when Oikawa started yelling. "Shit, shit, shit!" The man was off their couch and in their room in a heartbeat. He returned a moment later to drop his backpack on the table, yanking out a textbook and notebook. Suga sighed as he flipped open the English book, searching rapidly for the page he needed, and moved to sit next to him to help. 

"You didn't finish your English assignment? Isn't it due tomorrow?"

"I know. I'm screwed. I'm going to fail this damn class." Oikawa found his page, then reached into his bag for his glasses case, changing his mind with a glance around the room. His eyes hesitated longingly on the TV before he squeezed them shut and turned his head back to his work. 

"You should wear them."

"No."

Suga didn't fight him on it, helping him work through the assignment at a frustratingly slow pace. They paused for dinner when it was ready, helping wash the dishes after, then saw everyone off and returned to the assignment. Suga was ready to drop dead when they finished, the clock showing it was a little past one in the morning. Oikawa's glasses dangled on the edge of his nose as he packed everything away, finally putting them on once they were alone.

"Hey, leave the rest. We still have to shower. Neither of us will wake up early enough to do it in the morning."

"Go ahead. I still need to review my math before the quiz."

He felt the pout pull involuntarily at his lips. He'd be asleep before Oikawa made it to bed if he went without him and he didn't want that. Suga leaned in until his nose brushed against Oikawa's, pressing a kiss to the corner of Oikawa's mouth. The brunette responded instantly, turning into it. His tongue pushed into the other's mouth and somehow Oikawa moved to straddle his lap without breaking apart or bumping into the table, fingers gripping at Suga's hair while his own tightened on Oikawa's waist. There was a small twinge of pain each time Oikawa's tongue brushed against the nearly healed piercing and Suga found himself moaning into it. He nearly broke the kiss in surprise as pain had never been a turn-on for him before. Oikawa shifted to deepen the kiss, hips rolling down to meet Suga's. and Suga had to force himself to push him back. 

"Tooru..." He tucked his head against the other's chest when he leaned in to kiss him again.

Oikawa's laugh was light, airy, and as breathless as Suga felt. "If I fail a class because of you, you owe me." He stood, pulling Suga up and down the hall. "If you don't shower and go to bed now, I'll have to drag you out of bed in the morning and I need my beauty rest."

Suga smiled, glad that he had convince him. They showered quickly, curling up together, and Suga was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dealing with a case of writer's block on this story while trying to figure out where I want it to go from here. It will be going on a temporary hiatus while I try to get things together and figured out


End file.
